


晚宴之后

by Layladida



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida
Summary: 如果威尔与汉尼拔的关系先建立在肉欲的吸引之上会发生什么？
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 对汉尼拔占有欲和保护欲的描写，隐晦的性，病弱薇

* * *

这本该是个无趣的夜晚。像所有上流社会的宴会一样，觥筹交错，灯光绚烂，即便是最为昂贵的古龙水也掩盖不住虚伪罪恶的灵魂。他们脸上挂着同样的笑容彼此交谈着，精心呵护的指甲时不时拂过鬓角的头发，露出耳饰上嵌着的奢侈的宝石。几杯红酒过后，天色也暗了下来，温热的空气里混杂着雪茄和汗水的气味，兽性在那些剪裁得体的西装里面暗暗涌动，最后从眼睛钻出。男人们紧盯着自己喜欢的姑娘，巴不得让她们多喝点酒好一会儿跳舞的时候她们可以靠在自己怀里。

莱克特医生没有想到自己竟会在这里遇到威尔·格雷厄姆。

当然在这之前他从没有见过威尔，可他总是可以听到其他心理学界得到同事谈起这个拥有无与伦比的共情能力的前FBI特别探员。可惜谁也没有这个荣幸研究威尔的大脑是如何运作的，因为他总是能够确保所有人都找不到自己。

一朵开在荒漠中央的雏菊。这是莱克特医生看到那个男孩时脑子里忽然蹦出的一行比喻。他独自一人躲在屋子的最不起眼的地方，没有人去打扰他，那里很少会被灯光照到，可那双清澈又无助的绿眼睛就像阳光从阴郁的雨云彼端倾洒下，笼罩整个房间。一切令人厌烦的嘈杂在顷刻间停止，莱克特医生觉得自己正在夜晚的海面上航行，耳畔回荡着塞壬的歌声，穿过薄纱般的水雾，心甘情愿堕入美丽的陷阱。

威尔知道有人向他走过来，这让他有些慌张。那人穿着名贵的皮鞋，步履沉着而坚定。

就在今天之前，威尔从未想过自己会出席任何社交场合，然而他还是按时到场了，毕竟邀请他的人曾经在他最需要帮助的时候伸出了援手。威尔觉得自己是在场最不合时宜的那个。平日里他从不会给自己添置什么名贵的衣服和饰品，但他显然不在乎这些，十五分钟之内，他婉拒了三个试图跟他说话的人，场面很尴尬可如果他摆出一副努力应付这些攀谈的样子，结果会更糟糕。

起初威尔让自己尽量忽视那些从四面八方投过来的目光，他知道他已经成为了在场大多数人的话题，尤其是那些心理学家们，他在他们眼里永远是稀有的非卖品，能令他们下半辈子衣食无忧的工具。而现在他很好地扮演了一个不存在的人，这让他感到一阵轻松。

可这个正在靠近他的人和别人都不同，具体是什么威尔也说不上来，大概是那品味独特的领带，又或许是让他和普通人区分开的气质。威尔想要假装自己没有注意到那人，可是他的目光却不由自主地飘向那人的方向。或许他只是累了想找个地方坐一会儿，威尔想到这里突然感到一阵头疼。

那头黑色的卷发实际上是深栗色的，如果在阳光底下颜色便会更浅一些。莱克特医生发现。他停在威尔·格雷厄姆面前，后者有些不自在地直了直身子然后往长凳边上挪动了一点，为这位‘不速之客’腾了个地方。

莱克特医生为格雷厄姆递了杯红酒。这是他让人从佛罗伦萨带过来的，特地为这个晚会做的准备，没想到竟会有意外的收获。

威尔接过酒杯，笑了一下以示礼貌。

这个年轻人身上没有用任何东西修饰遮掩，透过气味有些糟糕的须后水，莱克特医生可以清楚地闻到松树、燃烧的木柴、宠物狗和雨水。不难想象以他孤僻的性格来说会选择住在一个围绕着森林的郊区木屋里面，还养了那么多狗。

“你不喜欢眼神接触。”莱克特医生说。

“眼神会让人分心。”威尔品了一口红酒，露出赞赏的神情“这酒很棒。”

“你叫什么？”

“威尔·格雷厄姆，叫我威尔就行。”

“汉尼拔·莱克特，幸会。”

威尔看向这位莱克特先生。他拥有一对堪称完美的颧骨，但是丝毫没有削弱那双眼睛里近乎温柔的和善，他的眼神毫不避讳地落在威尔身上，却没有任何令人不舒服的感觉。

“你是那个心理医生莱克特？阿拉娜·布鲁姆跟我提起过你，她对你的评价可不是一般的高。”

“是的，阿拉娜是我的同事，她从没有跟我说过你们认识。”

“她总是会尽量避免和任何人谈起我，毕竟我的情况有些......特殊。”

在说到‘特殊’这个词的时候汉尼拔注意到威尔撇了撇嘴角，很明显他对自己的精神状态为生活造成的影响十分困扰。所有人都急着想要探究威尔的大脑，但是很少有人真的关心他的情绪。

“你不会也想研究我吧，莱克特医生？”威尔带着调侃的语气问道。

“我承认你很有吸引力，尤其是对一个心理学家来说。但心理医生也需要休息，我建议我们今天就先把那些事放下好好享受红酒和音乐，怎么样？”

威尔对这个直率坦诚的回答很是惊讶，说实话还有些开心。他已经听够了圆滑漂亮的腔调，即便再怎么伪装也无法掩饰目的性的单向交谈对威尔来说就是日常的一部分。他也很想交朋友，可是戒备心为他筑起了严丝合缝的城墙，不让一丝光透进来。

莱克特医生举起酒杯。

“敬休息日。”

酒杯碰撞发出清脆的声响。威尔笑了一下，发自内心地。此刻的大厅里正在演奏一首优雅的爵士乐，萨克斯的声音压的很低，灯光是暧昧的橙黄，口中红酒的醇香还未散去，星星还未亮起，时间似乎永远停在了这一刻。威尔感受着身体左侧的热度，他已经许久没有和另一个人坐的这么近了，这种感觉很陌生，可是他感到安全。 

威尔在酒精作用下脸颊微红，他的呼吸是带着热度的葡萄的甜味。这让汉尼拔想起了小鸟飞过葡萄园落在教堂外的草地上舒展羽毛，抖落掉清晨的露水和月亮的气味。他还想起夜晚的波光粼粼的海浪，温柔地落在无人问津的沙滩。他还想起了很多，有曲子也有画作，而这些，只是因为威尔坐在他旁边，喝着一杯红酒。

威尔能感受到汉尼拔的目光，那是有温度的观察，而非冰冷的审视。尽管他们两个谁都没有挪动位置，但威尔总是有种他们靠得太近了的错觉，通常来说他会选择立刻逃离，但是即便一言不发，汉尼拔身上散发着的吸引力和压迫感足以令他无法走开哪怕一步，就像这首曲子，低沉却让人迷醉。

那双眼睛，天啊。此刻的威尔甚至没有意识到自己在干什么，他看向了汉尼拔的眼睛，虹膜是无与伦比的红褐色，闪烁着介于缱绻和沉醉之间的光泽，又有鹰的锐利和理性。

汉尼拔则在这场珍贵的目光接触之中暗自窃喜，他觉得威尔就像是一只脆弱的羔羊，就连眼神都充斥着易碎感。但易碎品总是能够被精巧的工匠重塑煅造成最为坚韧的东西。

一曲终了。舞池中人们互相致意，拥抱着彼此，而威尔和汉尼拔在远处仿佛与世隔绝。

“莱克特医生。”一位漂亮的女孩迈着轻快的步子向他们走过来，威尔这才缓过神来，赶紧移开眼睛，转过头喝下最后一口酒。

威尔躲闪的目光真是可爱。汉尼拔这么觉得。

“下一首您能和我一起跳吗？”女孩看了一眼一旁的威尔，显得有些窘迫“抱歉，我不是有意要打扰。”

“没关系，我的荣幸，女士。”汉尼拔起身，像个真正的贵族绅士地一样牵过女孩的手，同她一起向舞池走去。

“一会儿见，威尔。”在起身的时候汉尼拔凑近威尔的左耳，对他说。威尔可以感受到汉尼拔温热的气息停留了片刻。这让他的脸更烫了。

缓慢且充满情欲的钢琴声响起，烟雾融在橙色的灯光之中。此刻威尔听不到嘈杂的人声，也看不到来往的身影，他眼里只能看到汉尼拔，迈着优雅的步子跳一曲华尔兹。汉尼拔的手搭在女孩腰上，在他们旋转的时候女孩的绿裙子像一朵盛开的花。威尔好像看到汉尼拔用那双手将玫瑰捧到鼻下轻嗅，灯光描摹出他脸部的轮廓和西装上每一处褶皱，他用那双眼睛看他，在每一次旋转的间隙。眉骨下深邃的眼窝像两个黑色的洞，穴居在其中的眼睛躲在暗处观察着万物，只有睫毛尖上会粘上一点尘世的光。威尔握着杯子的手不禁收紧了些。

汉尼拔不知道威尔看着他的时候在想些什么，但那种感觉是他不曾有过的。现在，他暴露在灯光下面与一具年轻的肉体舞蹈，可他的魂魄却已经陷入了被烟雾和人群遮挡住的那个黑暗的角落。汉尼拔能够想象到威尔坐在那里，修长苍白的手指间捏着他刚才递过去的高脚杯，杯口的某一处被他的嘴唇触碰过，红酒在那两片唇瓣上留下痕迹。威尔是被冰层阻隔的火，独自在黑暗中燃烧，是生命的源头也是尽头，总有一天所有人都会在炽热愤怒的火焰之中化为灰烬。

当你想着一个人的时候，那人就偷走了你的时间。就像汉尼拔在走神的功夫甚至没有意识到舞会已经结束了，他刚刚和这位女孩跳了今天的最后一首曲子，可是却无心与周围的人道别，他随意敷衍了几句就朝着威尔的方向走过去，但威尔已经不在这里了。

今夜没有星辰也没有月亮，十二月末的天冷得让人心颤。汉尼拔找了很多地方都没有找到威尔，他估摸着威尔可能已经回去了，就打算去和主人道别。但是透过二楼阳台的窗户他看到威尔的车还停在楼下。

威尔在脑海中一遍遍责备自己为什么要把药放在车里，在他第一次头疼的时候他就应该意识到的。现在他感觉自己的脑袋就像一颗即将孵化的鸡蛋，里面有种活着的生物竭尽全力挣扎着，似乎马上就要搅乱他的脑子打碎他的头骨从而获得新生。他现在位于一条黑暗的走廊的尽头，不记得自己是如何挣扎着走到这里的，也听不到除了嗡嗡作响的耳鸣之外的任何声音，唯一能做的就是靠着墙坐下来，尽量让自己舒服些。

再忍一下就会结束的，很快了。他感受到温热的液体顺着他的额头淌下，不知是汗水还是血液。疼痛像绳子一样勒紧他的喉咙，呼吸被抑制在肺里，眼前五彩斑斓的金色光点在黑夜里跳跃，织成一张巨大的网将他困在里面，如同一条搁浅的鱼。

就快结束了。他脑子里的声音对他说。那声音经常对他说话，用同样的语气和语调，但是现在那听起来像是汉尼拔的声音。现在可不是想他的好时候。

耳鸣稍微减轻了些，周遭是可怕的安静。这意味着所有人都已经离开，只有他被遗忘在这儿。在这个偌大的如同迷宫一般的房子里，如果他昏倒在这儿或许到明早也不会有人找到他。他想离开，可身体每动一下都会引起坠入地狱般的痛苦。

“威尔？你在这儿，我一直在找你。”

当汉尼拔奇迹般地出现在走廊那端的时候，威尔不确定自己是否出现了幻觉。

汉尼拔不知道自己是怎么找到威尔的，但他就是找到了。那是过度共情带来的后果吗？汉尼拔看到威尔痛苦地蜷缩着，像是要融化了。他的发卷随着他的身体微微颤抖，险些丧命的羊羔一般独自消化恐惧。

威尔听到他的声音之后发出微弱的回应，大概是叫了他的名字。汉尼拔几乎用了最快的速度走到威尔身边蹲下，用医生特有的娴熟的手法检查他的脉搏，体温。他的手掌抚上威尔的因为出汗而有些潮湿额头，然后又移到他的脖子上检查颈动脉搏动，他的食指擦过威尔柔软温热的耳垂，在不经意间。

这时候，汉尼拔的手腕处传来一阵冰凉，是威尔握住了他的手腕，或许是对于汉尼拔过度紧张的一种安慰。医生现在看起来就像是在急于拯救一个脖子被扎了一刀的人，又或许是威尔此刻的样子实在太吓人了。

“只是头疼而已，莱克特医生。”

奇怪的是，汉尼拔的触碰驱散了他的一部分疼痛。威尔的思维和呼吸逐渐恢复到了接近正常的状态，现在他能感受到汉尼拔在离他很近的地方稍微松了一口气。他把手放在威尔的肩膀上，像是在无声地宣告自己的陪伴。

“威尔，试着深呼吸。” 威尔照做了。

“你带着药吗？”汉尼拔关切地问道。

“在车里。”威尔回答。他抬起眼睛，汉尼拔捕捉到了威尔睫毛根部亮晶晶的泪水。

“你能站起来吗？”

“我想可以。” 

汉尼拔让威尔把手搭在自己的肩上，他则紧紧搂着威尔的腰。其实威尔的头没那么疼了，可他还是任由汉尼拔扶着他向门外走去。他无法忽视那只放在他腰上的手，温暖，坚定，那让他回想起就在不久前汉尼拔也是这样把手放在女孩的腰后，而他，透过烟雾组成的帘幕，想象着那才是一种怎样的感觉。这不是什么见得了光的念头，威尔对此有些自我厌恶。

在婉拒了这场宴会的主人想要让威尔留下过夜的提议之后，汉尼拔把威尔带到了自己车里。阿司匹林简直就是救命的东西，威尔再也不想和它分开了，他现在整个人几乎是瘫软在车座上，回想着方才汉尼拔像扛着一个麻袋似的把他塞进车里，这不免有些好笑。

大概从此以后不会再有人邀请他参加晚宴了，从小到大他永远是只会扫兴的那个，不怎么爱笑，也不会说甜言蜜语讨人欢心。空调让车子里暖和起来，威尔把手放在暖风前面，他开始想念家里的火炉和狗狗们。汉尼拔在和男主人道别之后也钻进了车子，威尔觉得他俩现在像两只鼹鼠一样挤在一起取暖。

酒精总是能让人的行为变得极其古怪。就在等着玻璃上的雾气消失的功夫，他们俩又进行了一场莫名其妙的对视，他们就那么看着对方，没有人先抛出问题也没有令人尴尬的客套话，就像多年未见的朋友观察时间在彼此的面容上留下的痕迹。

没有人能通过汉尼拔的眼睛看透他这个人，就连威尔也不能。比如，你永远也不会知道当他面带微笑握住你的手的时候，你就已经被列入下一次宴会的名单了。什么？不，当然不是客人的名单。

威尔当然发现了汉尼拔眼里只属于捕食者的神情，敏锐，又充满戏谑的意味。所以这就是为什么精神变态患者总是对威尔有十足的兴趣，因为他们也吸引着威尔。共情能力让那些恶魔般的灵魂的碎片寄生在威尔的思想深处，慢慢侵蚀腐化他的善良，啃噬他的血肉。但这些也让他能更清楚更深入地理解恶魔内心的想法。汉尼拔对此万分着迷。

他脆弱、迷茫的，等待着被拯救的羔羊。

“你开车的时候会听歌吗？”威尔发现就算是行驶在午夜十二点无人的公路上，汉尼拔也能时刻保持着优雅的姿态。很难想象这样这样的人会打开午夜爵士电台。

“不经常听，但是如果你想的话我不介意。”汉尼拔看了一眼正在座位上昏昏欲睡的威尔，他可能都不知道自己说了些什么。距离沃尔夫查普还有将近一小时的路程，零星的路灯年久失修，投下一片片昏暗的灯光不断倒退，扫过所有他们经过的地方。“我喜欢古典乐。”

“像你的红酒一样，很有品位。”

“没人可以拒绝真正的艺术的魅力，古老但纯粹。有时我还会自己去创作，一些时间沉淀下来的东西总不能被轻易抛弃。”

“如果有机会，我会有幸听到你的作品吗，莱克特医生？”

“随时随地。我的大门永远为朋友敞开，威尔。”

他们又聊了些别的，从画作到哲学，两个看起来完全不同的人竟然会有如此多的共同话题，这真的是一件很神奇的事。但说来也不算偶然，他们俩从事的领域有相当多的共同点，而且在某种程度上，威尔善于解决问题，汉尼拔则擅长制造问题。他们总会有碰面的那天，可没想到会是在这样的场合。

灯光和树影交织浮动，打着有节律的拍子。那些光影在汉尼拔的身上跳动，展示出他手上血管的走向和皮肤上细细的纹路，他的侧脸在对着光的时候呈现出大理石雕像般的光影效果，棱角分明却温柔。在这个狭小的空间里，他能够闻到汉尼拔身上的麝香和木头燃烧过的烟火味，一幅幅画面在脑海中闪过，沾了血液的手指，烧毁的老照片，鸟类在海面坠落，鲜红的满月升起……

一切都不像真的，半梦半醒之间的威尔看到前方的公路变成了宽阔的海，汉尼拔在他旁边，身上闪烁着灯塔的光，微弱但足以照亮前行的方向。在梦里他回到了小时候和父亲一起生活的船坞，每晚夜幕降临，星空低垂，大海就是他的摇篮曲，他的避风港，是唯一令他感到安全的地方。

这时候，威尔有种奇怪的感觉。那感觉就像是汉尼拔带着他一直向西，他们可能会在加利福尼亚州的海滩上驻足，看一下海鸥和阳光，但他们永远也不会停下，永远也不会再回到这里。

他的羔羊睡着了。灯光长出了一双双手，代替他梳理男孩柔软的头发，把静谧安宁的夜倒进他的梦里。汉尼拔享受着身边安静的鼻息，仿佛那是正在流淌的月光奏鸣曲，温润皎洁，将所有秘密铺成一条宁静的河流。那些漂亮的手指勾着他身前的安全带，这让汉尼拔不禁想象它们在十年前是什么样子的，然后他看到一个缺乏安全感的小孩子，要抓着东西才能安稳入眠，而这个习惯一直延续到成年以后。如果可能的话，他想为威尔写一首曲子，然后教会威尔在羽管键琴上面弹奏出来。他知道威尔在做一个很美好的梦，就连他的气味——掺杂在酒和雪松之中——都带着一丝烫人的香甜。

汉尼拔会把这一刻永远定格在记忆宫殿的门廊之中。

十二月末的夜晚，圣诞节前夕，晚宴过后，沃尔夫查普的某条公路，下起了雪。


	2. 下

汉尼拔不忍心叫醒威尔。从威尔眼睛下面那圈青色来判断，这个可怜的男孩已经很久没有得到充足的睡眠了。现在他沉沉地睡着，没有皱眉，也没有被梦魇惊扰。

“威尔，我们到了。”

汉尼拔的声音温柔地将威尔从梦里拉回现实。威尔发觉自己又回到了这间熟悉的屋子，今天他没有打开电炉，屋里一定非常冷。

“谢谢你，莱克特医生。”威尔疲倦地揉了下脸，系好衣服准备下车。现在已经差不多凌晨一点了，地上已经积了薄薄一层雪。威尔看了一眼汉尼拔，“要不你今晚在这儿留宿好了，我家里刚好还有个沙发床……”

当然，威尔没有抱着汉尼拔会答应的幻想，毕竟在动物救助站过一夜是个很大的挑战。而且汉尼拔肯定不喜欢衣服上粘上那些狗毛。

“威尔，感谢你的好意，但恐怕我不能留下，我在这儿会打扰到你的。”汉尼拔的确是这么想的，威尔看起来需要休息。

“相信我，你不会打扰我的。”正相反，汉尼拔的陪伴能让威尔感到无比安心，当然他没有这么说出来。“但至少，请进来喝杯茶吧。”威尔望着对面的人，目光里满是期待。

汉尼拔知道自己无法拒绝威尔的请求。

毛茸茸的小家伙们挤成一团趴在地毯上安静地睡着，它们认得出威尔的脚步声。被点燃的壁炉驱散了屋子里的寒意，橙红色的光攀附着墙壁生长，直到把每个黑暗的角落都拥入怀中。

汉尼拔在威尔身后关上门，把刺骨的寒冷隔绝在外面。此刻他们终于又可以全神贯注于彼此温暖的呼吸。

“抱歉，有点乱。”威尔尴尬地笑了一下，脱下外套挂在门旁的衣架上。汉尼拔也跟着这样做了。

这里很有家的感觉，看得出威尔喜欢把自己的屋子用各种东西塞得满满当当，无论是书架上陈列着的各种书籍，还是家具陈设的位置都杂乱而有序，就像威尔本人一样充满可爱的矛盾。挨着壁炉的角落里放置着一架有些年代感的钢琴，每个家庭的必备品，即使这里只有威尔自己住。这架钢琴出现在这里必定是承载了许多回忆，汉尼拔不禁想象着威尔的手指按动这些琴键的样子。

趁着威尔去厨房泡茶的功夫，汉尼拔仔细地观察了这里，杂乱，但是很干净。门旁的桌子上放着做了一半的鱼钩，那架钢琴似乎很久没有被爱护过了，上面积了一层薄灰。汉尼拔按下几个琴键，是哥德堡变奏曲的前几个音符。地上那群数量惊人的狗紧挨着壁炉睡着，唯独有一只一直昂着头眨着眼紧盯着汉尼拔。

威尔端着泡好的茶回来了，身上那件深蓝色的衬衫有些发皱，袖扣被解开，袖子卷了上去露出半截小臂，指节和颈部的线条在光与影的衬托下如同一幅精致的素描。

“那是温斯顿，最新的家庭成员。”威尔将茶杯递给汉尼拔，他们的手指无意间擦过。

“它很不一样，”汉尼拔喝了一口威尔泡的茶，红茶和花果的香气在口中蔓延开。“不会被表象轻易迷惑，忠诚且可靠。”

“费了好大力气才把它带回来。”威尔蹲下来揉着温斯顿的的头，温斯顿凑近用鼻子嗅着威尔身上令人安心的气味。“别怕，汉尼拔是我们的朋友。”这是他今晚第一次叫汉尼拔的名字。

信任与背叛一直都是永恒的主题。或许威尔不该对一个第一次见面的人完全卸下心防，将自己赤裸地交付出去。然而就在威尔用一种大男孩般柔软的声音对着温斯顿说出那些话时，汉尼拔就发誓永远不会将背叛的尖刺对准威尔那如钻石般珍贵的信任。他无法忍受他纯洁惹羊羔受到伤害。

窗外的雪还在静静地下。汉尼拔觉得自己是时候离开了，他无法继续容忍自己沉浸在威尔带着热度的香甜的气味之中，也无法忽视那双令人沉醉的绿眼睛里，炉火变成微亮的星光闪烁。此刻，不能触碰威尔、感受他皮肤的温度似乎变成了一种最残酷的刑罚，折磨着他的心。

“威尔，谢谢你的茶。我想我该走了。”他把茶杯放在桌上，准备向威尔道别，即便这很艰难。

一抹笑意消失在他的唇角。无数个把汉尼拔留下来的理由叠在威尔的喉咙里，可他却什么都说不出。汉尼拔的身影在他眼前就像一尊肃穆美丽的雕像，散发着难以违抗的压迫感。他靠近那尊雕像，带着温度的雕像，包裹着躯体的衣料随着动作发出的摩擦音充满了欲望的味道。

“一路小心 ”他无法看着汉尼拔的眼睛，因为汉尼拔会发现他眼底无法抑制的伤感 “ 汉尼拔。”威尔喃喃地念着这个名字，耳语一般。对汉尼拔的渴望如泉水涌出，几乎熄灭了守护着边界的火焰，可边界依然存在，打破他就像打破一座城墙那样困难。何况威尔手无寸铁，他再也没法回到他的保护壳里去了，汉尼拔看到了他的脆弱。

就像磁铁的两极，他们慢慢靠近彼此，没有任何理由，只是相互吸引着。

不该这样，这太近了，近到可以感受到彼此呼吸时卷起的气流，近到汉尼拔能够细数威尔每一根纤长的睫毛。威尔闭着眼睛，烟草和麝香的味道愈发鲜明，他的呼吸颤抖着做最后的挣扎，想要去依赖信任某个人的感觉将他吞没了。他从不会顺从于欲望的支配，可汉尼拔的出现令他不知所措，那二十多年来为自己建造的带刺的保护壳在温暖的海中瞬间土崩瓦解。汉尼拔能够听到血液奔流的声音，在每一根血管里沸腾呐喊着无法识别的话语。他想要亲吻威尔的嘴唇和额头，还有他的漂亮的手指，他想要拥抱他，抚摸他的脊背，聆听那颗心脏跳动的节律，他想……

杯子碎裂的声音在安静的空气中爆开，打破了即将失衡的场面，也引起了不小的骚动。狗狗们从美梦中惊醒，发出警告的叫声。

“我……我很抱歉。”威尔飞快蹲下身来想要拾起自己不慎打碎的杯子，想要逃避刚刚发生的一切似的。这很奇怪，好像上帝不希望看到他们俩在一块儿一样，于是打碎了杯子。威尔脑海中闪过了一些奇怪的想法，他希望这件房子现在能够塌下来将自己埋在下面，或者发生别的什么灾难，好转移被拦腰斩断的欲望带给他的身心双重意义上的痛痒。他想忽视汉尼拔的存在，专心收拾地上一塌糊涂的碎杯子，他希望汉尼拔现在立刻转身离开，发动他的汽车，回到巴尔的摩去，永远也不要与他见面。

可汉尼拔没有走。他当然不会走，在这个寒冷的雪夜，他怎么会把威尔一个人留在这里同焦虑、恐慌和满地狼藉一起入睡。他慢慢蹲下身来，伸出手覆上威尔的冰冷的手，慢慢向上滑去，抚摸过威尔的手腕，感受皮肤之下脉搏飞快的跳动。威尔手中的碎片再次落到地上，这一次，他抬起头看向汉尼拔的眼睛，所有伤感的爱意全都写在里面，他不再避讳逃开汉尼拔的凝视，即使那是深渊，威尔也义无反顾。

霎时间，火焰熄灭，边界变得模糊。他们的眼里只有彼此的面容，他们的灵魂交融成为一体，仿佛两条奔腾过万里的支流汇聚成海。

汉尼拔感受着威尔的一切，手臂，肩膀，耳垂，柔软的卷发。他的手指移动到威尔脑后，用无比温柔的力度将他带向自己，然后亲吻了那柔软的薄唇。

一切支撑着自己的力量瞬间被抽走，随着边界的崩塌威尔再也无法思考，无法呼吸，汉尼拔嘴唇的触感让他感觉像是行走在云上，窥见了伊甸园。

威尔快要融化了，他的手紧紧抓着汉尼拔的衣领，一阵滚烫的欣喜在他胃里翻腾，挤压着他的肺，使他呼吸急促。在这个放肆的大胆的吻里他们彻底纵情沉溺，品尝着彼此，红茶、酒精的味道缠绕融合成一道晚宴后的精致甜品，绵密甜软之上裹着酒的辛辣。

在威尔快要窒息在这个吻里之前，汉尼拔离开了他的嘴唇，距离可不必再提起，威尔瘫软在汉尼拔的怀抱之中任由他万分虔诚而急切地细细吻过自己所有的部分，眉梢，眼角，鼻尖再到脸颊，像是雕塑家正在打磨生命中最后一件艺术品。威尔是那么瘦，汉尼拔甚至可以将他整个抱在怀里，他隔着一层衬衫描摹着怀中之人肩胛骨的线条和腰臀的弧度，不愿落下任何一个属于威尔的细节，他感受着体温的传递，升温直至过热。威尔的鼻尖蹭过汉尼拔的颈侧，贪婪地呼吸着医生独特的气味，如同找寻到了他赖以生存的氧气。他学着汉尼拔的样子回吻了所有汉尼拔吻过他的地方，这是他送给汉尼拔的礼物。然后他抓着汉尼拔的手臂将他带到床边。

“你快烧起来了，威尔。”汉尼拔在威尔的耳畔轻声说着，在他贴着威尔发红的脸颊时，他感受到那炽热的体温犹如新生的鹿崽。

“我的体温总是偏高，莱克特医生。”威尔故意贴着汉尼拔的嘴唇，罪恶的诱惑感在他头上生出一对儿恶魔的角。一切都已经无所谓了。他只想着汉尼拔。

他们的衣物被一点点褪下，威尔已经在汉尼拔面前毫无保留，展示着自己赤裸的身躯，泛红的皮肤。他躺下，汉尼拔用双臂支撑在他上方，同样赤裸着，他们看着彼此的眼睛，随后接吻。

汉尼拔的嘴唇一路向下，给威尔带来源源不断的不真实感。血液涌向四肢的末端，脚趾由于快感而蜷起，他的指尖滑过汉尼拔的背和手臂，在汉尼拔开拓那片无人问津的领地之时他无助地揉乱了那头总是梳得很整齐的头发，愉悦的音符在他每一根神经上跳动，凌乱的喘息像被打碎的杯子从嗓子流出，毫无规律可循。他想感受到这具身体的重量，因这一切都像是一场虚无缥缈的梦境。

被囚禁的兽性疯狂撞击着铁笼，眼看着就快要失控了。人们总是会在在潜意识中对美好的事物产生破坏欲，那些落在威尔身体上的吻逐渐加重到会留下印记的程度，仿佛饥饿的野兽用尖利的牙残忍地刺穿猎物的血管，啃噬新鲜的骨和肉。汉尼拔捉住那双正在他背上留下血痕的手并将它们禁锢在枕头两侧。威尔的皮肤是鲜艳的红，是还未绽开的玫瑰，破碎的音符从他的血红色的嘴唇中间蹦出，组成一曲美妙的音乐。 

如果生是如此的美好，那么死亡降临之时那美好定不会褪去半分色泽。那些无厘头的画面在威尔眼前放映着，飞鸟跌落在血色的夕阳之中，滚烫的海水聚成巨大的浪潮将他卷入其中，危险，无法挣脱，却又不会杀死他。他叫喊，他屈服，却没能换来一丝同情，他赤裸着被绑在荒漠中央的刑柱之上，炙热的太阳烤熟了沙子随着风飞舞，打在他苍白的皮肤上留下血红的伤口，在他期待的目光之中，他一生的挚爱走来，拿着长矛刺穿了他的身体，很疼，但非伤害，而在这疼痛中他品尝到了甜腻的滋味。

年轻的缺乏经验的灵魂在恶魔的爱抚之中丧失理智，眼看着快要破茧而出，循着唯一的光走进彼端的伊甸园，获得甜蜜的新生。

只属于威尔的热度包裹着汉尼拔，他的纯洁的羔羊颤抖着，双腿却紧紧环住了他的腰。两具肉体将灵魂抛出，单纯享受着生理上的极致快乐。字面意义上的连结代表了世上最亲密的行为之一，在那一刻到来的时候，汉尼拔想要让威尔看着他的眼睛。

他捧着威尔潮湿的脸颊，吻去他眼角的泪水，动作更加轻柔。最后几下撞击让威尔同时体验到了死亡和新生，他的瞳孔放大，他敌不过海水，最终任由它肆意冲进他的身体，通过他的肺部灌满所有空隙。而他也最终与恶魔十指相扣，迈进了他的伊甸园。

汉尼拔退出威尔的身体，躺在他身边将他抱在怀里安抚着，他吻他被汗水打湿的头发，吻自己留下的每一处粗鲁的痕迹，像一个郑重的道歉那样。潮水的余韵轻轻拍打着威尔，在咸湿的空气中困倦向他袭来，汉尼拔的怀抱让他找到了从未有过的归属感。

威尔确定，他今晚会睡个好觉。

——————

第二天，是美好的日光将他唤醒。这一夜的梦不再是昏暗的深蓝，他去到了加利福尼亚的海滩，那里拥有同样温暖的阳光，细软的沙在他的指缝间流动，海浪洗去了所有污浊。醒来的那一刻，他甚至一时间不知身在何处。

雪下了一夜，窗外已是一片素白。

地上打碎的茶杯不见了，但他身旁的床上还残留着一些温度，这就意味着昨晚发生的事并非梦境。他的狗狗们正在外面欢快地奔跑。

空气中弥漫着一股煎蛋的香气，而这不是威尔的错觉。

“威尔，你醒了。”汉尼拔将早餐端到床上，托盘上面是两盘盛的满满的煎蛋和香肠，还有两杯热气腾腾的茶。

“你给我做了早饭？”威尔笑了“好多年都没有人对我这么好了。”说实话，威尔还以为他醒来之后汉尼拔早就已经走了，这简直是个惊喜。

汉尼拔怜惜地亲吻了威尔的额头，并随手顺了几下那头乱糟糟的卷发。

“毕竟圣诞就要到了，我们还有大把的时间可以挥霍。”

威尔倾身给了汉尼拔一个早安吻，就像确定了关系的情侣会做的那样。

“圣诞快乐，汉尼拔。”

莱克特医生开始琢磨起送给威尔的圣诞礼物来了。那会是一件十分用心的礼物，毕竟他终于找到了他的爱人。


End file.
